Shiner
by TerraCottaKitten
Summary: Paninya and Garfiel let their imaginations get a little carried away when Winry shows up at Garfiel's shop with a black eye.  Rated for language and mention of a naked Elric.  Based in Anime with some Manga characters. [EdxWinry]
1. Hysteria

I forgot to do this, so I'll add it in now: Although I love FMA, I do not own it (even though I would really like to...)

_**xxxxxxxx**_

**Shiner**

_**xxxxxxxx**_

It had been almost a year since Ed and Winry had confessed their love for each other. Actually, scratch that, it had been almost four years since that, but only until a year ago had the golden-eyed boy come back from the other side of the gate to sweep the young blond woman off of her feet (more like a wrench to the head had knocked Edward onto the ground, as the sobbing Winry had fallen to her knees, where the now irate blond man had to pick her up and carry the distressed woman back into the house, the man spewing curses all the way).

It had been almost 11 months since the infatuated couple had gotten married and moved to Rush Valley for Winry Rockbell-Elric (the name Rockbell had became far too popular to have it disappear, and far too troublesome to have to inform the many admirers of her work that she was changing the brand) to finish her training and Edward Rockbell-Elric to enjoy a much needed vacation.

It had been almost a month since Winry had come into Atelier Garfiel's shop with a poorly concealed black eye. The woman in question was immediately stopped by Paninya, who saw past the make-up and politely requested (Winry would later change Paninya's word choice to screeched wildly when recounting the story) which sick, depraved person would do something like that to her, and to please point them out so she could rip them apart with her new arm upgrades (consisting of sharp, pointy knives, bombs, and other such accessories). Paninya then brought over Garfiel to examine the ugly purple-and-black bruise that covered Winry's cerulean eyes.

When Garfiel saw the black mark staining her pale face he gave a girlish, high-pitched scream and fainted. The customers currently in the shop were more than happy to move from the couch to allow the overwhelmed man to recover. As soon as he was coherent enough, Garfiel began demanding that Winry tell him where the troublemaker was, and still, amazingly enough, able to keep a motherly tone to his voice as he fussed with the make-up around her blemish. While Garfiel was screaming at Winry, who was trying in vain to just laugh off the whole ordeal, Paninya also noticed some light purple finger-shaped bruises on Winry's arm. When Garfiel saw these too, he gave another squeal and promptly fainted again.

After the customers were hastily shuffled out of the shop, the now groaning Garfiel was attended to on the couch, and hot tea had been poured for the three people, Winry began to explain what had happened.

Winry told that during the very happy (if not somewhat irritating) 11 ½ months of marriage, Ed had been having nightmares. She clarified that since Edward has had a very rough life (both occupants nodded sympathetically), he's been having nightmares on and off throughout the months they've spent together. She then went on to say that most nights she could sooth him by just a touch, where he would continue to sleep peacefully. But the night before had been a particularly bad dream and she debated whether or not to wake him up from it. Winry decided that she should save him from his nightmare, but upon awakening, Ed had thought Winry was another person (apparently an enemy) and had used his fist to escort her off of the bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

The distraught Edward had then, upon realizing that his wife was lying on the floor with an ugly shiner, quickly retrieved ice and spent the rest of the night apologizing, until the exhausted Winry had told him that if he didn't stop and let her sleep (it was three in the morning for "God's" sake) he would get a wrench to the head.

When asked about the bruise on her arm, the blond woman began to tear up and said to the two startled pairs of dark eyes that she would rather not talk about it. When Winry had quickly departed for her lunch break the two left in the room began discussing why Winry had bruises on her arm. The always-overdramatic Garfiel suggested that maybe Ed had hurt her and was threatening her like one of those "good cop-gone bad" guys he always heard about on the radio soap operas. The dark skinned girl laughed and said that she highly doubted it, since Ed was in more danger of being threatened by Winry than anything. Both agreed to the outcome and parted ways for their separate tasks.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

After closing the shop that night, Garfiel ran into Paninya, who looked as worried as he felt. The two confessed that they had been thinking about the scenario and had come to the conclusion that although Ed may act terrified of Winry and her wrench, he was actually much stronger and a much better fighter than her, and accompanied by his troubled past and quick temper, he could easily hurt her if he felt the need. They decided that the only way to protect their dear friend (she would never admit what was happening to her on her own) was to follow Edward and gather evidence to his misdeed.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

This is my first fan fiction so please give me some feedback on how much I need to work on. I accept flames, constructive criticism, but most of all compliments. So if you would be so kind as to review I would really appreciate it.

The rest of the story should be out soon, I have it written out, but I need to type it.


	2. Confrontation

Again, I guess I'll remind you guys: I don't own FMA, no matter how much I play with the characters.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

**Part II**

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Over the next two weeks the black haired girl and the hulking man tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible as they tailed the elusive Mr. Rockbell-Elric. One day, as Garfiel was trying to squeeze his bulk behind a dumpster as Edward had a conversation in a nearby phone booth (Garfiel made an oath to himself later to cut down on tea and cookies to fit into those hot, new, tight leather pants). Ed stated that he was going to make sure that Winry was surprised as hell when she saw what he was going to do with her. Garfiel listened closer and could have sworn he heard the words "get what's coming to her". Afterwards Garfiel hastily ran to tell Paninya.

When he reached her, they decided that although they didn't have any evidence against Ed, they would have to take matters into their own hands.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

The next day as Ed was taking his and Winry's new dog for a stroll and stopped by Garfiel's shop to see Winry for lunch, two very angry people jumped him. Bound, gagged, and left in the dark for ten minutes until the two lost their patience and charged back in, the thoroughly confused Edward didn't know what to make of the situation. As both Paninya and Garfiel re-entered the room, a very bright lamplight was shined on the man, whose golden eyes had not yet adjusted to the light. As the blond was sitting tied to the chair, with tears of pain for his abused eyes streaming down his face, the questioning commenced.

Paninya and Garfiel asked repeatedly to the confused man about what was going on between he and Winry. When the blond tried to explain that he had no idea what the hell they were talking about he got a very clear warning from a metal saw of what was going to happen to his "little Elric" if he didn't explain.

When the young man finally got a straight answer from the pair about exactly what was going on, and about the bruises on Winry, he got a rather harsh reminder from a screw driver poking hard enough to hurt between the ribs (Garfiel thought he might faint if he had to deal with seeing a naked Edward, so Paninya sighed and suggested they poke him instead) to give his answer about Winry. The now scarlet faced Rockbell-Elric explained that he didn't always have control of the pressure he exerted on his metal arm (to this both Garfiel and Paninya nodded knowingly), and that while he and Winry were doing things…_ in bed_ (Edward couldn't look them in the eyes for a week after he said this), he wouldn't always know how much pressure he was putting on Winry's skin, which caused the bruising.

When questioned about the telephone conversation, and why he had said that Winry would "get what's coming to her", Ed told that it was almost their first anniversary and he wanted to get her a good gift for all the things she's put up with for him. Since he didn't know how to dance and he hated the way Winry would stare at the dance floor to their favorite restaurant (Ed didn't want to crush her toes with his metal foot and hurt her even more!) longingly he had begun taking dancing lessons. He was just telling Al over the phone to come up and join the festivities. The surprised duo looked at each other and debated about letting him go, until they remembered the tears that Winry had spilled and asked him what that was all about.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Winry arrived at the shop to wait for her lunch date and, much to her aggravation, her date didn't show up. She went inside to ask Garfiel if he had seen the blond man, and found her and Ed's black-and-white puppy cowering in a corner. As soon as she had coaxed him out, she went into the room that Garfiel worked and found the former state alchemist, Hero of the People, strapped to a chair with Paninya and Garfiel watching him menacingly. She heard them ask why she hadn't wanted to talk about her arms.

Winry's face then turned a pretty shade of red and she said that she had not wanted to talk about it because it was too embarrassing. The duo then questioned about her tears. She stated that she was just so mortified, and trying not to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was, which caused the tears. After she told them this, she calmly said that she had been out all day working with customers and was very hungry, so if they could please release her husband, they could make their way to the restaurant before the lunch rush and she wouldn't have to crack their skulls in half.

Paninya and Garfiel decided to let the blonde man go (the two agreed that Ed wouldn't discuss the happenings in the bedroom unless it was true, well, that and for fear of a wrench to the head…), where the aggravated, but relieved man (he wasn't the one being threatened with wrenches… this time) stormed out of the shop with his furious wife and their undisturbed puppy, who gave a happy yap to see that his masters were taking him on another walk. The newlyweds exited the shop with Edward grumbling about psychotic storeowners and never meeting his wife here again.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

At the anniversary party, a drunken Garfiel, to the horror of the young couple, had burst into tears and exclaimed to everyone in the room that Edward was a very fine, good-looking (to this he winked at Ed) young man that should be treated with respect. He went on to scold Ed, who was now as red as Winry's crimson lipstick, that what happens in the bedroom should stay in the bedroom. Garfiel then announced that Edward wasn't as horrible as they thought and instantly passed out. Although many of the Winry's customers (most of them young men) had to disagree with Garfiel, and mumbled into their champagne that Edward was indeed a horrible man for stealing away their long-time crush.

The party ended with a final slow song, in which Ed got to show Winry his hard learned dance skills, and the newlyweds shared their first year of marriage kiss.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

FIN

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Well, that's my first complete fic, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please give me some feedback, you know, what you liked, what I need to work on, etc.

Thanks to Anne Packrat for some excellent suggestions (I will definitely work on that in the future!) and her wonderful review (not to mention I love her stories!).


End file.
